This invention relates to a fishing rod, more particularly to an automatic line winding apparatus for a fishing rod which can be operated by a single hand of the user.
Referring to FIG. 1, when rotating the reel (B) of a conventional fishing rod with one hand, it is necessary to hold the fishing rod with the other hand of the user. This simultaneous use of both hands gives the user much inconvenience and fatigue.